A Perfectly Not Normal Day
by chibishaymin1436
Summary: A normal day goes awry when Tohru and Shigure find Kyo and Yuki looking a lot... Smaller.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Yep, I own Fruits Basket, right guys?

Yuki: Umm... No.

Kyo: Thank God she doesn't.

Me: What was that! (starts chasing Kyo around the room)

Tohru: chibishaymin1436 doesn't own Fruits Basket. Those rights belong to Takaya Natsuki-san. ...Not that I would _mind_ if chibishaymin1436-san owned us... She's very nice, and-

Yuki: Honda-san, I think they get the point.

Tohru: R-Right!

* * *

It had started out as a perfectly normal day for Tohru Honda.

She was busy cooking breakfast, Shigure was working on his novel, and Yuki was asleep. Kyo was also asleep. He would usually be awake by now, but he had been up late the night before, so he was getting some much need rest. At least, that's what she thought, until a very loud 'WHAT THE HELL!' broke the silence. Not to mention the even louder crash that followed the shout.

"Tohru-kun," Shigure said, poking his head into the hallway. "Please tell me that wasn't Kyo I just heard, he better not be breaking my house again…"

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru called up to the suddenly quiet upstairs. "Are you okay?" No response. Worried, Tohru climbed the stairs, practically running to Kyo's room.

Shigure followed, although he was probably more worried about the damage Kyo could have done, rather than Kyo himself.

Tohru pushed open the door, and promptly gasped.

"What is it?" Shigure asked. He walked into the room. His eyes widened in shock.

Kyo had crashed headfirst into the side of his desk, causing several of the items _on _the said desk to fall on him, knocking him out. The biggest problem however, was his height. Kyo was less than half his size! For all intents and purposes, Kyo looked no older than five years old.

"K-Kyo-kun?" Tohru whispered, stunned.

Kyo groaned, starting to come to. Slowly, he sat up, clutching his head. "My head hurts" he grumbled.

Now that he was right in front of her, Tohru noticed how much higher Kyo's voice had become. Trying desperately to shake off her shock, she tried to talk to him, kneeling on the floor. "Kyo-kun? W-what happened?"

Kyo looked up, noticing them for the first time. "Tohru? Shigure? What are you doing in my room?"

"W-well," Tohru started. "we heard you shout, t-then we heard the crash, and I called up to you, a-and you didn't respond, so we came up here, and, and then…"

"And then we found you looking like this." Shigure finished.

"Looking like…" Slowly, Kyo stood up. Why was he eye to eye with Tohru? He was a head taller then she was, when they were both standing. But she was sitting. On the floor. "What…"

Meanwhile, Shigure had taken the mirror off of the wall in the bathroom, and showed it to Kyo, reflecting his much smaller body.

"W-what the hell!" Kyo shouted. "How did I end up like this!"

Shigure sighed. "We were hoping you could tell us the same thing."

Kyo shook his head. " All I know is that when I woke up I was like this. I crashed into the desk…"

"And we know the rest." Shigure shook his head, still too shocked to make jokes as he normally would have done. Suddenly, a small voice interrupted their musing.

"Honda-san? What's going on?"

All eyes turned to the door. It was Yuki, a five year old version of him anyway. He was yawning and rubbing his eyes, apparently he had woken up because of the noise.

"Yuki-kun" Tohru murmured.

"So it happened to the damn rat as well." Kyo said, not so quietly.

Yuki turned to Kyo, annoyed. "What on earth are you talking about? And why are you making such a racket so early in the morning…" He caught sight of Kyo. "What happened to you?"

Kyo frowned. "Hmph. You should take a look in the mirror yourself, ya damn rat."

Yuki spun around, turning to face Shigure, who was still holding the mirror. He looked at himself, blinked, and rubbed his eyes fiercely. His reflection didn't change, and he blinked again. "Am I still dreaming?"

"No, you're not." Shigure said. "Or, if you are, we're all dreaming the same thing, which is pretty unlikely…"

"I'm so sorry!"

Yuki, who had momentarily forgotten about Tohru (or anyone else for that matter) in spite of new appearance, turned back to her, surprised. "What are you talking about Honda-san?"

"I'm so sorry." She said again, starting to cry. "It's probably m-my fault Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun are like this, I d-didn't do anything t-to stop it from happening! A-and I don't even know what to do! I'm so, so sorry!" Now that the initial shock had passed, Tohru was hit with an overwhelming sense of guilt. She was surprised to find a small pair of hands encasing her own. She looked up to find Yuki staring at her seriously.

"Honda-san, nobody blames you for this. At least," he shot mischievous look at Kyo. "I don't."

"Hey!"

Ignoring Kyo, Yuki continued. "But anyway, there's no way you could have know about this, and I'm completely sure you'll figure out the right thing to do. So don't cry. Please?"

Yuki's words made sense, so Tohru smiled, wiping the tears away. "You're right. I am being rather silly about this aren't I." She laughed softly. "Well, we should probably eat breakfast right?"

Yuki and Shigure agreed. Tohru was just about to follow them out of the room and down the stairs, when Kyo stopped her.

"Look, I just wanted to say, I… I don't blame you," he gestured to his body "for this. It's not just that damn Yuki. I think that too. I mean… Ah, I don't even know what I'm saying…"

By now, Kyo's face was quite a few shades redder than it had been before, but Tohru didn't seem to notice. She smiled. "Thank you Kyo-kun, that really means a lot to me! Are you going to come eat breakfast?"

"Uh yeah, sure." Still blushing furiously, Kyo followed Tohru out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! This is my first multiple chapter story, and I'm really excited!

Kyo: Yippie.

Me: Stop being so surly Kyo, you're ruining my moment!

Kyo: Whatever.

Me: Anyway, Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Fruits Basket, no matter how hard I wish.

* * *

After they had all finished eating breakfast, everybody was at a loss at what to do next. After all, it's not everyday that your friends, cousins, worst enemy, etc, get turned into their five year old counter part.

'So… What do you want to do?" Tohru asked. "It's summer break, so we don't have to worry about school…"

"Um, Honda-san?" Yuki squirmed uncomfortably. "I don't really have any clothes that fit me."

Now that he mentioned it, Tohru noticed that both Yuki and Kyo's clothes were indeed much too big. Their pajama shirts reached their ankles, and the sleeves had been rolled up several times to keep their hands free. (Well, in Kyo's case, the sleeves had been hastily shoved up to his elbows and kept falling down, but it was close enough.)

"Well I guess we could buy some…" Kyo suggested halfheartedly. He was _not_ looking forward to trying on cute little kid clothes.

Shigure, who had apparently left the room, reentered and joined the conversation. "Are you talking about what you're going to do for clothes?

Not quite sure where this was going, Yuki answered slowly. "Yes…"

"Well not to worry! I already figured it out for both of you!"

"That's great Shigure-san!" Tohru said enthusiastically. "How thoughtful of you!"

Kyo, like Yuki, was more than a little bit suspicious of what Shigure had in mind. "What exactly did you do?" he asked.

"Well Kyon-Kyon,"

"Don't call me that!"

"I called Kazuma and told him what happened—

"You called Shishou!"

"And I asked him if he still had any clothes from when you were younger—

"You did _what _!"

"And he said that he did, and that he's going to be here in about half an hour to drop them off."

"He's going to be here when!?"

Shigure shook his head. "Kyon-Kyon, I just told you he's going to be here in half an hour, are you hard of hearing?"

"Ooh, you're gonna get it mutt."

Kyo looked about ready to strangle Shigure, so Tohru quickly intervened. "Kyo-kun! P-please calm down!

Kyo looked at Tohru, then at Shigure, and back to Tohru. Sending one last glare to Shigure, he backed off, muttering 'Bastard' under his breath.

Yuki, who was now quite a bit apprehensive, asked Shigure what he had in mind for him.

"Well Yuki, since you don't have any old clothes, I decided to ask Aaya if he could make some for you! Umm… Yuki… Why do you have a purple cloud of aura swirling around you?"

"Cancel it. Right. Now." Yuki stared at Shigure, his eyes (hopefully) drilling holes into the Zodiac dog. Yuki could already imagine what horrors his brother would try to force him into wearing, and he was not going to let that happen if he had the choice. "Or else I will _personally_ make sure you die a slow, painful, death."

"Ahahaha, you don't really mean that… Right… Yuki?" Shigure was somewhat unnerved by the stare Yuki was giving him. The only reason he wasn't running for his life, was the fact that Yuki's current five year old adorableness didn't really leave much room for intimidating looks.

"Don't make me prove it."

"Come on Yuki, it won't be that bad! Besides, Aaya is coming with Hatori!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Your point?"

"What I mean to say, is that Hatori is already on his way with Aaya, to come and see if he can figure out what happened to you and Kyo."

"Hmm."

"Also, you know that Aaya won't let you pay for the clothes, where as anywhere else, we would have to pay. And you wouldn't want Tohru-kun to go to the trouble now would you?"

Yuki though about what Shigure had said. It was true he didn't want to cause Honda-san any trouble. And if Hatori was already on the way with his brother… There would be no escaping him anyway. He sighed. "Let him know that I will be choosing everything: from fabric, to color, to design. _No exceptions_."

Shigure went to call Ayame, and not long afterward, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, I'm here to drop off some clothes for Kyo."

* * *

**A/N: ** And the second chapter is up! Thanks go to everyone that read the first chapter, and decide to come back for more! :)

I have a kind of embarrassing announcement to make. I have _no_ idea how/why Yuki and Kyo woke up as the five year old versions of themselves.

Kyo: (numerous veins are popping out on his forehead) Are you telling me... You forced me into the body of a five year old... Without even knowing HOW!

Me: Ehh...

Yuki: What on earth were you thinking?

Me: A-Anyway, I've decided to turn this into a kind of contest. If you have an idea, please PM me. If I like your idea, I'll use it in my story, and give you the credit. You also get cookies :D (::) (::) (::).

Kyo: Who cares about that, do it if you want to see me return to normal!

Me: That too. Thanks go to the people who took time to reiview, **BooBearPurpleHead and Candy**. See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update, I actually had most of this chapter done, but didn't finish it for a while because I got busy with other things. Gomen.

Yuki isn't really in this chapter, so I apologize to any Yuki fans reading this story. Don't worry! There'll be more of him later. After all, what could I do without my precious Yuki?

Yuki: Okay, that just sounds creepy.

Me: *pouting* You're no fun Yuki-kun.

Yuki: =.=

Me: Anyway, as a special treat for **UltimateKawaiiGirl**, I've decided to have Momiji do the disclaimer!

Momiji: Hiya! chibishaymin1436 doesn't own fruits basket. Please review! When people review, the author is happy, which means it's a better day for us!

Me: What's _that _supposed to mean!

Momiji: And now, to make this author's note even more special, I'm gonna sing a song!

Kyo: WHAT!

Momiji: Laa la la laa la laa la la la la laa laa la laaaa!

Kyo: *whacks Momiji on the head* Shut up stupid rabbit!

Momiji: WAAHH KYO HIT ME- Eh? It doesn't hurt.

Me: That's because he's smaller.

Kyo: Which is _whose _fault?

Me: Umm...

Momiji: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"_Hello, I'm here to drop off some clothes for Kyo."_

"Ah, it's Shishou-san!" Tohru said, running to get the door. She opened it, and Kazuma was standing there, with a bag in his hands.

"Hello Tohru-kun." He said smiling pleasantly. "May I come in?"

"A-ah, yes, please come in Shishou-san!" She said, moving aside so he could enter the house, closing the door behind him. She led him to the living room, where Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure had been waiting.

"Hello Shigure-san, Yuki," Kazuma said, nodding his head to each of them in turn. He looked around, searching for the familiar orange hair. When he couldn't find it, he turned to Tohru. "Where is Kyo?"

"Ehh?" She looked around; Kyo had been here a minute ago! "I-I don't know," she said.

"You mean the stupid cat?" Yuki said. "He went up to his room."

Kazuma smiled. "Thank you Yuki" he bowed slightly. "Please excuse me." He walked up the stairs to Kyo's room and knocked softly. Not waiting for an answer, he pushed open the door.

Kyo turned to face the door. He gave a strained smile. "Hello Shishou, it's nice to see you!"

Inwardly, Kazuma laughed. Kyo was clearly torn between being glad to see him, and embarrassed to be seen like he was. "It's nice to see you too Kyo. I had actually been planning on visiting you soon, however I must say, I was certainly not expecting to come under these circumstances…" Kazuma watched as Kyo's face grew redder and redder.

"Yeah, well…" he mumbled.

"Anyway, what happened Kyo? Shigure-san told me a little, but I want to hear it from you."

Kyo shrugged. "I simply woke up like this. The damn rat did too. Nobody knows how or why…"

"I see." He handed the bag to Kyo. "Here. I'm sure you'd like to change."

"Thanks Shishou."

"You're welcome Kyo. I'll be downstairs all right?"

"Sure."

Kazuma left, and Kyo opened the bag of clothes. He grabbed the clothes on top, and laid them on his bed. He froze. These clothes…

"_It's your fault she died. Your mother loved you more than anyone, and this is how you repay her? You're nothing but a monster!"_

These were the clothes he had worn when he first met Shishou. The day of his mother's funeral.

"_It's not my fault!" Kyo's eyes burned with a mess of emotions. Anger. Confusion. Pain. Hatred. "It's… It's that damn Yuki's fault. It's all his fault! I'm gonna kill him! And after that, I'll kill myself! That's what you want, don't you!"_

Kyo shoved the clothes into the bottom of the bag, and chose a different set. He didn't really want to think about that right now. He changed, and walked down the stairs. He peeked into the living room: Kazuma and Shigure were talking about what caused Kyo and Yuki to suddenly lose eleven years of age, Yuki was… Kyo didn't know, he didn't really care what the damn rat was doing. Tohru- wasn't there. Kyo frowned. Where was she? …Oh. She was probably in the kitchen, already working on making lunch. He wandered over to the kitchen; he had nothing better to do. He pushed open the door.

Tohru turned to face the door when she heard it open. She smiled. "Hi Kyo-kun! Are you hungry?"

Kyo shrugged. "No, not really… I'm just kind of bored."

"Well, do you want to help me make onigiri? I actually could use some help, and you're so good at it, that is, only if you want to, I can do it by myself, it's just that—

Kyo opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly shut it. Why couldn't he help Tohru? He shrugged again. "Sure, as long as you promise not to let Shishou or that damn Yuki help."

"Why?"

"Together they would burn the house down."

Tohru half laughed, she wasn't entirely sure if he was joking or not. "Okay, I promise." She smiled. "It'll be just you and me!"

"Okay" Kyo walked to the counter, where Tohru was standing preparing the ingredients for onigiri. "Hey," he said after a minute, "I can't reach the countertop."

Tohru looked at him. Kyo was right, he was too short, his head was barely level with the counter. "I'm sorry Kyo-kun, I completely forgot! I'll get something for you to stand on right away!" She grabbed a stool, and Kyo climbed on top of it. "Better?"

He nodded, slightly red in the face. He had forgotten from when he was younger how much he had to rely on other's, even for something as simple as being tall enough to reach the counter. "L-let's just get started already!" he said.

"Right!" Tohru scooped some rice out of the rice cooker, handed the paddle to Kyo, and started shaping the rice in her hands into a triangle.

Kyo followed suit, plopping a good amount rice into his hands. He had made tons of onigiri before, so this should be easy. Or so he thought. What Kyo did not think of however, was the possibility that the freshly cooked rice might be too hot for his five-year-old hands. "Ow!" Kyo, surprised by the sudden pain, shook his hand, trying to get rid of the offending rice. It sort of worked- most of it fell to the floor. The rest however, was still stuck to Kyo's hand. He tried in vain to brush it off with his other hand, but only succeeded in covering both his hands with the sticky rice.

"Kyo-kun! Are you alright?"

"I… think I burned my hands." Kyo's voice wavered slightly, but thankfully Tohru didn't notice. He was _not_ going to cry.

Tohru started to panic. "Burned! Oh no! We need to do something! Um, water! You need to soak your hands in cold water! I need to find a hand to soak your water in the bowl! I mean—"

"C-Calm down Tohru…"

"R-Right!"

…

"Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"My hands..."

"Oh right, the water!" Tohru quickly grabbed a bowl and filled it up with cold water. She placed it on the counter in front of him, and he immediately plunged his hands into it, pleased with the soothing effect the water had on his stinging hands.

"A-Are you okay Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked worriedly. The rice hadn't been that hot, but it had obviously been enough that Kyo found it painful.

"Uh, yeah." Kyo nodded and looked away. Now that the pain and initial shock was gone, he was rather embarrassed. Tohru hadn't thought the rice was too hot, and she was a girl! How childish he must have seemed! Yes, the more Kyo thought about it, the more upset he got. At least the stupid rat wasn't there.

"Honda-san? Are you in here?"

Damn it.

Yuki's eyes widened when he saw the mess. And a mess it was. There was rice on the floor, onigiri ingredients spilled across the counter, cupboards doors hanging wide open from Tohru's frantic search for a bowl, and water everywhere. Yuki stood there for a moment, trying to decide if he should be amused or annoyed. He decided on a smirk. "Wow, and here I thought _I _was bad in the kitchen!"

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Thanks for reading! I sure had Kyo blushing a lot in this chapter, didn't I?

Kyo: I'll say! When are you going stop making me do embarrassing stuff?

Me: *mischeivous grin* Oh Kyo, I've barely gotten started! Oh ho ho ho!

Yuki and Kyo: I have a bad feeling about this...

Thanks go to my reviewers, **Elli Seychelles, Rebecca, and UltimateKawaiiGirl**.

See ya! :)


End file.
